Nouvelle ère, Autre destinée
by Lyrashin
Summary: Trois ans ont passé, Cid, Duc de Flid, se voit obligé de se rendre à Fortuna où il fait une rencontre. . . plutôt fracassante !
1. Default Chapter

Série : Vision d'Escaflowne  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Suite de la série parce que la fin me plaisait pas, nouveau perso, Van va passer pour un salaud et pour une fois Hitomi ne sera pas courge ! Avis aux fans du couple Van/Hitomi : Pour une fois je ne ferai pas ce couple fétiche, j'ai eu envie de changer un peu.  
  
Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi mais Lyra si ! Et que personne n'essaye de me la piquer sans ma permission ou ça va barder !  
  
Nouvelle ère, Autre destinée  
  
Chapitre 1 : Etrange vision  
  
_ Mais enfin Hitomi ! Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ?!  
  
_ Yukari ! Je te jure que tout va bien ! Arrête de t'inquiéter !  
  
Dans une rue perpendiculaire à leur lycée, les deux amies d'enfances se disputaient assez violemment. Cette scène ne choquait plus personne car, depuis trois mois, ces bagarres étaient devenues plutôt fréquentes entre les jeunes filles toujours si joyeuses auparavant. Certains disaient que c'était parce que Yukari sortait avec Amano, d'autres prétendaient que l'étrange attitude d'Hitomi en était la cause.  
  
_ Parce que tu appelles quitter la piste de course à toute vitesse pour aller vomir aux toilettes c'est aller BIEN !!!  
  
Hitomi ne répondit rien, ces disputes l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose et elle préférait laisser le dernier mot à son amie plutôt que de prendre le risque de continuer cette discussion.  
  
_ Dès demain je te prends rendez-vous chez l'infirmière de l'école ! On va bien voir ce que tu as ! Depuis quelques temps tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien !  
  
La fille de la Lune des Illusions soupira mais dût convenir que Yukari avait raison : ces derniers jours elle avait fréquemment envie de vomir et ses parents lui trouvaient trop d'appétit. Son petit frère ne cessait d'ailleurs de se moquer d'elle en lui disant qu'elle allait finir plus grosse qu'un hippopotame ! Mais après la scène de ce matin, elle était persuadée que tout le monde allait la regarder d'un air suspicieux.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Flash-back  
  
_ Hitomi ! A table !  
  
_ J'arrive Maman !  
  
Déboulant dans les escaliers, la jeune fille s'arrêta environ trois marches avant d'atteindre le sol, se prenant la tête entre les mains : tout tournait autour d'elle. Les formes, les couleurs, les voix de ses parents qui lui demandaient si elle allait bien, se fondaient les uns dans les autres dans un tourbillon de lumière. Hitomi poussa un cri avant de s'évanouir, s'effondrant dans les bras de son petit frère.  
  
Sombre.  
  
Tout était si sombre.  
  
Aucune lumière, pas même celle du soleil ne pénétrait ce lieu.  
  
Hitomi se recroquevilla sur le sol : que faisait-elle ici ?  
  
Une voix chantante retentit derrière elle :  
  
_ Bienvenue Hitomi !  
  
La lycéenne se retourna rapidement et découvrit une petite fille d'environ trois ans qui lui souriait en lui tendant la main. Ses longs cheveux bouclés couleur de feu mêlés de mèches blond-cendré lui descendaient jusqu'aux pieds, ses yeux avaient une étrange coloration dorée brillante de malice, et sa robe bleu-vert lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Hitomi, ce fut les immenses ailes or qui sortaient du dos de l'enfant. des ailes comme celles de Van !  
  
_ Qui. qui es tu ?  
  
_ Je m'appelle Lyra ! Viens Hitomi ! Viens !  
  
La fillette attrapa la main de la jeune femme et déclara :  
  
_ Il faut que tu apprennes ! Tu dois savoir ces choses là pour les enseigner plus tard !  
  
_ Enseigner quoi ?  
  
Hitomi n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question : elle disparut soudain dans un flash de lumière rose.  
  
Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, entourée de sa famille, elle insista pour aller au Lycée malgré son évanouissement, mais elle ignorait quelle serait la réaction de ses parents s'ils apprenaient pour ses vomissements matinaux répétés.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
_ Installez vous là, jeune fille ! Je suis à vous dans un instant !  
  
Hitomi s'exécuta pendant que Yukari allait harceler l'infirmière au sujet des problèmes de santé de son amie. Elle profita de ce laps de temps pour réfléchir à sa situation : avait-elle été sotte de partir ! Gaïa était sûrement l'endroit où elle aurait été la plus heureuse. Depuis son retour, elle s'était aperçue de combien elle avait idéalisé sa vie sur Terre, de combien son jugement était faux ! Ses amis là bas lui manquaient ! Allen, Mirana, Merle, Dryden, Séréna.même le petit Cid ! Et surtout Van ! L'absence de Van était encore plus dure à surmonter que depuis son retour, ses parents, croyant qu'elle avait mûri, cherchaient à tout prix à lui trouver un mari. Et chaque soir, il venaient lui reprocher de ne pas avoir trouvé l'amour parmi les beaux garçons qu'ils lui présentaient ! Comment pourraient-ils comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer ? Que son amour était enfuit au plus profond d'elle-même et qu'elle ne s'en servirait plus jamais ?  
  
L'infirmière revint et lui demanda de s'allonger sur la table. Elle lui palpa brusquement le ventre et, au fond de son esprit, Hitomi entendit un cri de douleur résonner. Une expression de souffrance apparut sur ses traits et le médecin fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Elle recommença plus doucement et alla même jusqu'à plaquer son oreille contre le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle se redressa soudain, farfouilla dans un tiroir pour tendre à Hitomi un test de grossesse en lui demandant de le faire dans la pièce voisine.  
  
La lycéenne obéit, inquiète : elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour, enfin, à sa connaissance, on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec les savants fous de Zaïbacker, comment pouvait-elle être enceinte ? Elle pria le ciel et les puissances atlantes, mais le résultat du test fut révélateur : POSITIF ! Mais c'était tout simplement impossible ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ignorait qui était le père !  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! »  
  
Cette fois, Hitomi crut vraiment devenir folle : elle se mettait à entendre des voix ! Comme si les visions ne suffisaient pas !  
  
« Tu sais qui c'est mon papa ! »  
  
La jeune fille tiqua : PAPA !!! Depuis quand parlait-on avec un. un f?tus ? Remarque, avec ses dons, il était tout à fait possible que ce soit le cas.  
  
« Maman, qui est mon papa ? »  
  
Cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. la fillette ! Comment s'appelait-elle déjà. Lyra ?  
  
_ Lyra ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Elle s'y prenait sûrement mal. Elle allait essayer de l'appeler par la pensée lorsqu'elle entendit :  
  
_ Hitomi ! Alors, ça donne quoi ?  
  
Yukari !!! Avec tout ça, elle avait oublié que le monde extérieur existait et qu'elle allait devoir lui faire face : une femme enceinte sans mari était une véritable horreur au Japon, et encore plus à quinze ans.  
  
_ Euh. euh.  
  
La jeune fille impatiente lui arracha presque le test des mains et contempla le résultat avec un frisson de dégoût. Elle recula précipitamment, comme si Hitomi était contagieuse, et cria :  
  
_ Comment as tu pu faire ça ? C'est immoral !  
  
L'infirmière parut sur le pas de la porte et s'enquit :  
  
_ Depuis combien de temps portez vous l'enfant ?  
  
Hitomi réfléchit, ça ne pouvait lui être arrivé que sur Gaïa, donc depuis environ.  
  
_ Je pense trois mois, à peu près.  
  
La femme hocha la tête et annonça d'un ton froid :  
  
_ Le bébé se présente mal : il est trop gros pour son age. Vous pouvez choisir d'avorter, mais sachez que je vais en référer à la directrice.  
  
La future mère acquiesça, et sortit de l'infirmerie sous le regard dédaigneux de Yukari. Son enfant, sa fille, était trop grande. disproportionnée ? Une pensée lui vint tout à coup : dans sa vision, la petite avait des ailes. pouvait-elle les développer dans son ventre ? Son organisme serait-il capable de le supporter ? La réalité la frappa soudain : si son enfant était une descendante du peuple du Dieu Dragon, alors son père était forcément.Van.  
  
Elle portait une partie de Van en elle, un tout petit bout de lui ! Quoi qu'on lui dise, à présent, il était hors de question pour elle d'avorter !Et si il le fallait, elle élèverait seule le bébé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le premier adversaire à sa décision allait bientôt se présenter : ses parents.  
  
A suivre  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Reviews ! 


	2. Une nouvelle vie

Série : Vision d'Escaflowne  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Suite de la série parce que la fin me plaisait pas, nouveau perso, Van va passer pour un salaud et pour une fois Hitomi ne sera pas courge ! Avis aux fans du couple Van/Hitomi : Pour une fois je ne ferai pas ce couple fétiche, j'ai eu envie de changer un peu.  
  
Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi mais Lyra si ! Et que personne n'essaye de me la piquer sans ma permission ou ça va barder !  
  
Remerciements : Merci à pour les reviews !  
  
Nouvelle ère, Autre destinée  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie  
  
Dans une chambre d'hôtel, Hitomi ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se leva pour récupérer la petite fille pleurant dans son berceau. Sans plus attendre, elle saisit le biberon de lait qui était toujours à portée de son lit pour nourrir son bébé, son enfant. . . Pendant que la fillette avalait son repas à grandes gorgées, la jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions la regarda en souriant : sa petite puce était son dernier et unique rayon de soleil dans sa misérable vie. . . Des souvenirs affluèrent et elle ne les repoussa pas, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, souhaitant, pour une fois, revoir ce qui lui était arrivé.  
  
« Ses parents qui la jettent hors de la maison lorsqu'elle leur annonce qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle refuse d'avorter. . . leurs insultes. . . Tu es la honte de la famille ! Tu portes le déshonneur sur nous ! »  
  
« Le souvenir en rêve. . . Van. . . Van et elle. . . dans un bois de Gaïa. . . en train de faire l'amour pour la première fois. . . le jour où l'enfant s'était formé en elle. . . le jour que son départ lui avait fait oublier. . . et dont elle se rappelait à présent. . . »  
  
« Les lycéens qui ne lui adressent plus la parole, prévenus de son état par Yukari, et la principale qui la convoque dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'elle ne peut plus continuer à étudier ici dans sa situation. . . »  
  
« Le grand pont qui surplombe la rivière et la rocher en contrebas. . . plus rien à faire ici. . . la petite fille sera malheureuse si elle naît. . . mourir. . . seule solution. . . sauter. . . »  
  
« Lumière blanche intense. . . déchirure dans son dos. . .deux grandes ailes immaculées qui lui font mal. . . cri de douleur et de peur dans sa tête. . . le bébé a pris le contrôle. . . le bébé ne veut pas mourir. . . alors le bébé a fait d'elle une Atlante. . . elle vivra désormais pour la petite boule d'énergie et d'espoir qui grandit en elle. . . »  
  
« Une femme qui lui propose un travail de caissière dans un magasin malgré sa condition. . . Elle accepte. . . le bébé va naître dans une semaine. . . sans ses ailes. . . »  
  
« La nuit. . . la jeune Lyra. . . sa fille. . . qui lui enseigne ce que doivent savoir ceux de notre race pour qu'elle l'apprenne à son enfant. . . comment voler. . . les lois. . . les pouvoirs. . . l'histoire. . . les devoirs. . . elle apprend elle aussi : à présent, elle est Atlante aussi. . . »  
  
« L'accouchement, douloureux. . . les cris de souffrance de sa fille la première fois qu'elle respire. . . ses petites mains qui s'agitent déjà pour s'accrocher au doigt de sa mère qui la tient dans ses bras en la contemplant. . . ses yeux dorés curieux qui observent tout ce qui l'entoure. . . son bébé. . . tout ce qui lui reste de Van. . . de l'homme qu'elle a aimé et qui ne réapparaîtra plus jamais même dans ses visions parce qu'elle ne le sens plus en elle comme avant. . . parce qu'il ne se soucie plus d'elle. . . »  
  
« La petite puce qui essaye d'attraper les anges qui tournent sur le jouet fixé autour de son berceau dans le magasin. . . les bégayements qu'elle produit lorsqu'elle tente de leur faire la conversation. . . les clients qui gagatisent devant son petit bout de chou. . . le premier sourire de sa fille qui lui est destiné. . . la lumière dorée de ses ailes parce qu'elle est la dernière Atlante au sang pur. . . son ange à elle. . . son premier mot : Maman. . . »  
  
Hitomi sourit encore en remarquant que la petite Lyra s'était rendormie après avoir fini son biberon. Elle regarda doucement sa fille : elle lui ressemblait. Un visage aux traits fins, des cheveux déjà trop long pour son âge, deux ans , roux mêlés de doré, et une adorable petite bouille quand elle boudait. . . Mais elle avait également des signes distinctifs de son père : elle parlait aux oiseaux et tous les animaux semblaient obéir à ses moindres désirs. D'autre part, il se produisait toujours des phénomènes étranges en sa présence, comme la fois où son landau s'était soulevé dans les air par lévitation. . . Ou celle où elle avait fait apparaître des sucettes dans sa mains après en avoir vues sur une étagère dans une pâtisserie. . . Le mélange du sang Atlante et de celui d'Hitomi avait également donné à l'enfant le pouvoir des visions, et ce n'était pas toujours simple quand elle se réveillait la nuit après avoir assisté à un meurtre ou à un massacre. . . Elle grandissait également trop vite pour son âge : à un mois elle en paraissait dix, et à deux ans, on aurait juré qu'elle en avait quatre. Lyra parlait aussi bien qu'une adulte et, sans que personne ne lui ait appris à lire, elle dévorait tous les livres que sa mère pouvait lui fournir. . .  
  
Décidément, songea Hitomi, sa vie suivait vraiment une étrange destinée !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et voilà, le temps avait passé et Lyra fêtait aujourd'hui ses trois ans et demi pile ! Comme les occasions de s'amuser étaient assez rares pour la petite famille, composée de la mère et la fille, elles avaient décidé de sortir pour aller jouer au parc, action extrêmement inhabituelle pour l'enfant aux yeux dorés puisqu'Hitomi ne pouvait pas toujours se libérer de ses obligations au magasin. Mais la jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions n'appréciait que trop peu de se rendre à cet endroit à cause des autres femmes qui la regardaient comme si elle était une abomination, et qui ordonnaient à leurs enfants de ne pas approcher son « petit ange démoniaque » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, tout ça parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler l'identité du père de son bébé ! Mais qu'aurait- elle pu dire ?  
  
« Oui, alors l'homme avec qui j'ai couché pour la concevoir vit sur une autre planète, nous ne sommes pas mariés et il ignore tout de ma grossesse ! »  
  
Rien qu'à cette idée, un petit sourire venait illuminer le visage de la mère mise à l'écart de la société, rendant sa fille folle de joie devant cette démonstration de bonheur qui ne se produisaient que rarement.  
  
Mais dès qu'elles y furent, on leur jeta des regards noirs et outragés : Comment une telle engeance pouvait-elle oser souiller ce lieu réservé à des personnes respectables ?! Peu habituée à un tel accueil, Lyra se réfugia dans les jambes de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à jouer dans le bac à sable. Aussitôt, un garçon se précipita sur elle et l'aurait obligé à avaler du gravier si Hitomi n'était pas intervenue pour récupérer son enfant. Elle gifla le gamin et sans prendre en compte les cris indignés de sa mère ou de sa bonne, elle emmena sa fille en sanglots loin de cet endroit.  
  
Arrivées près d'une rivière, elle s'arrêta et laissa la fillette pleurer sur ses genoux tout à son aise, elle comprenait que l'on ne veuille pas d'elle à cause de sa prétendue faute, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à son enfant qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Inconsciemment, elle repensa à Gaïa, cette planète si lointaine où personne n'aurait osé agir ainsi. . . comme ce monde lui manquait ! Elle aurait tant aimé y retourner, même si elle n'y était plus attendue. . . Au même instant, Lyra souhaitait de toutes ses forces se trouver avec sa mère dans un endroit paisible où les gens les laisseraient tranquilles.  
  
Le c?ur de la petite descendante du peuple du dieu Dragon se mit à briller violemment et une colonne de lumière blanche les entoura, les réchauffant, consolant leurs peines, les calmant, avant de les soulever doucement dans le ciel sans que les deux filles n'éprouvent la moindre crainte : la colonne de lumière était leur amie, et Hitomi avait toujours su que son enfant maîtrisait la puissance de la magie Atlante.  
  
Un gamin qui les observait pour se moquer d'elles dès que l'occasion se présenterait fut fortement surpris de ce spectacle, et personne ne le cru lorsqu'il raconta aux autres ce qu'il avait vu.  
  
Pendant ce temps, la lumière conduisait sûrement les deux dernières survivantes de la tribu de ses créateurs vers un lieu où elles seraient en sécurité, un lieu sacré pour les Anciens Atlantes : La Vallée des Dragons. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
  
Review please ! 


	3. La forêt des dragons

Série : Vision d'Escaflowne  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Suite de la série parce que la fin me plaisait pas, nouveau perso, Van va passer pour un salaud et pour une fois Hitomi ne sera pas courge ! Avis aux fans du couple Van/Hitomi : Pour une fois je ne ferai pas ce couple fétiche, j'ai eu envie de changer un peu.Et je me suis bien amusée avec les dragons sur ce chapitre là !  
  
Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi mais Lyra si ! Et que personne n'essaye de me la piquer sans ma permission ou ça va barder !  
  
Nouvelle ère, Autre destinée  
  
Chapitre 3 : La forêt des Dragons  
  
Hitomi se réveilla doucement, allongée sur un tapis de mousse, et bercée par le chant des oiseaux. Elle se remémora rapidement les événements de la veille : elle ne dormait strictement JAMAIS à la belle étoile. La jeune mère se leva de son lit de fortune et chercha sa fille des yeux.  
  
Il faisait assez sombre dans les sous-bois, mais elles avaient visiblement été déposées dans une large clairière et Hitomi apercevait même une petite cascade vers un énorme peuplier, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la petite Lyra. Commençant à s'inquiéter, la fille de la Lune des Illusions allait l'appeler lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de rire du côté de la chute d'eau où elle se précipita pour y trouver sa fille en culotte, sa robe vert pâle, sur la rive, trempée, jouant dans un petit lac. . . en compagnie d'un énorme dragon ?!  
  
_ Lyra !  
  
L'enfant tourna la tête et fit un grand sourire à sa mère avant de babiller quelques mots à l'animal qui partit de son côté pendant qu'elle courait en direction de son unique famille. A peine fut-elle dans ses bras qu'Hitomi commença à la questionner :  
  
- Lyra, il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'as pas mordu ? Tu. . .  
  
La fillette se mit à rire et expliqua de sa petite voix claire :  
  
_ Tu sais Maman, les dragons ne font pas de mal aux gens si on en a pas peur ! Et celui là, il est très gentil ! Mais il est encore petit, il a à peine deux ans ! Et sa mère va arriver tout à l'heure pour te voir !  
  
Hitomi blêmit :  
  
_ Me. . . me voir ?  
  
_Vi ! Maintenant que Rave est mon ami, il veut que tu connaisses sa Maman !  
  
_ Rave ?  
  
_ Ben oui ! C'est son nom ! Et c'est moi qui lui ai donné !  
  
La petite avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence absolue, mais la Japonaise se souvint de ce que Folken lui avait dit dans Fanélia lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée par des dragons : ils n'étaient méchants que si on les craignait ! La preuve : il lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour la en lui faisant appliquer sa théorie ! Et après tout, si son petit ange avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec l'une de ces créatures, elle devrait bien pouvoir en faire autant. D'ailleurs, c'était assez étrange que la fillette soit parvenue à parler à ses animaux, mais ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien qu'on appelait les descendants atlantes ''le peuple du Dieu Dragon'' et Lyra était une pure Atlante ! Mais puisque elle-même possédait désormais des ailes, pourrait-elle également converser avec une dragonne ?  
  
Hitomi cessa ses réflexions en voyant sa fille grimper sur les rochers pour ôter son débardeur bleu pâle et déployer ses ailes dorées.  
  
_ Lyra ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
_ Regarde Maman !  
  
La petite s'élança d'une hauteur de vingt mètres, et prit son envol maladroitement, mais après quelques battements d'ailes, elle commença à tomber en criant. Hitomi se précipita pour la rattraper, déployant ses propres ramures blanches qui ne causèrent aucun dommage à ses vêtements puisqu'elle portait un top laissant le dos nu. Mais les deux atlantes encore malhabiles furent attirées par la gravité de la planète et allaient se retrouver projetées au sol, quand elles se sentirent saisies doucement par une grosse patte verte. Une patte écailleuse. Une patte de dragon. Une gigantesque dragonne dont les yeux noirs luisaient d'intelligence et de compréhension et qui les avait rattrapées au vol.  
  
La fillette sauta à terre dès que la mère dragonne la déposa sur le sol et courut jouer avec le dragonnet qui n'attendait que cela. Hitomi fit face à la bête qui semblait sourire en regardant les enfants, et elle remarqua une cicatrice qui lui barrait la patte avant gauche. Une cicatrice visiblement faite avec une épée. Cette dragonne avait déjà combattu les hommes et elle ne présentait actuellement aucun signe d'agressivité ! Folken avait raison.  
  
_ Euh. . . Merci beaucoup !  
  
« Mais c'est tout naturel ! »  
  
La jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions crut qu'elle rêvait encore : elle entendait la voix dans sa tête ! Mais, après tout, cela devait être normal sur Gaïa, non ?  
  
La dragonne la dévisageait, elle avait déjà rencontré des humains, mais cette fille était différente : elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches ' Hitomi les a laissé pousser, comme pour sa fille), des yeux marron-vert, et une étrange aura de puissance l'entourait, bien qu'inférieure à celle de l'enfant qui batifolait avec son fils. Et ce n'était rien comparé à ses vêtements : une jupe bleu pastel courte, un haut bleu pâle qui laissait le dos nu, et une ceinture blanche qui contenait plusieurs petites poches. . . vraiment bizarre !  
  
« Je me demandait ce que faisaient ici deux descendantes de notre peuple alors que vous avez presque tous disparu ! »  
  
_ En fait, j'ignorais que j'étais une Atlante avant ma grossesse, c'est mon enfant qui me l'a révélé. Mais ma fille, elle, est une fille du peuple du Dieu Dragon.  
  
L'animal sembla comprendre et demanda :  
  
« Est ce vous qui avez utilisé la colonne de lumière hier ? Tous les nôtres sont en ébullition depuis : seuls ceux de notre race peuvent s'en servir, et uniquement ceux possédant un grand pouvoir ! »  
  
Hitomi butta : elle l'ignorait. Alors son petit ange serait encore plus puissante que ce qu'elle avait cru puisqu'elle avait pu contrôler la puissance atlante à cet âge !  
  
_ Oui, nous avons bien utilisé la colonne, mais ce n'était pas volontaire.  
  
« Comment cela ? »  
  
La dragonne semblait réellement intéressée et la Japonaise expliqua :  
  
_ Ma fille a toujours été très forte, mais il s'est produit un événement malencontreux sur la Lune des Illusions où nous étions rejetées, et elle a usé de ses pouvoirs inconsciemment.  
  
« La petite ?!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Hitomi sourit : cette bête était vraiment sympathique.  
  
_ Oui, elle a juste trois ans.  
  
La dragonne regarda la fillette qui lançait gaiement des gouttelettes d'eau sur son fils, qui lui rendait la pareille d'ailleurs, en riant aux éclats. Comment une enfant pouvait-elle être si puissante ? Les voies des anciens étaient décidément impénétrables.  
  
« Que comptez vous faire à présent ? »  
  
Hitomi réfléchit, le seul endroit de la planète où on trouvait ce genre de créatures était la forêt des dragons, située à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Fanélia. C'était loin pour la petite, mais il leur fallait retourner vers la ville. . .  
  
_ Je pense que nous allons nous rendre à Fanélia, même si, de toute évidence, Lyra apprécie cet endroit ! Mais je connais des gens qui nous aiderons là bas. . .  
  
« Je vais vous y conduire. »  
  
_ Pardon ?!  
  
« Vous ne comptez tout de même pas faire marcher la dernière héritière légitime de notre peuple ! Je suis déjà honorée qu'elle ait accepté de nommer mon fils, mais il serait glorieux pour lui qu'elle le choisisse comme compagnon-dragon. Alors nous vous porterons jusqu'à votre destination ! »  
  
_ Euh. . . merci Madame. . . comment vous appelez vous ?   
  
« Les dragons n'ont pas de nom, ce sont les descendants atlantes qui nous les donnent, mais vous disparaissez alors certains parmi nous vivent sans en avoir, et c'est mon cas. »  
  
_ Alors, puisque je suis une femme du peuple du Dieu Dragon moi aussi, est ce que je peux. . . vous. . . t'en donner un ?  
  
Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi Hitomi avait senti qu'il lui fallait cesser de vouvoyer la bête à partir du moment où elle lui faisait sa proposition. La dragonne sembla bondir de joie.  
  
« J'en serai très heureuse ! »  
  
_ Alors tu t'appelleras. . . Tianangra ! Ca te convient ?  
  
« Oui ! Mais n'est ce pas un peu long ? »  
  
La jeune humaine sourit et dit :  
  
_ Pour faire plus court, je t'appellerai Tiana ! Ca te va ? Euh. . . au fait, moi c'est Hitomi !  
  
« C'est parfait ! Merci ! Désormais je suis ta dragonne-compagnon ! »  
  
Hitomi ne comprenait pas très bien ce principe de compagnon, et il fallut que l'animal nouvellement nommé lui explique.  
  
« Autrefois, chaque guerrier Atlante se liait à un des nôtres en lui donnant son nom, ils évoluaient ensemble, combattaient ensemble, vivaient en harmonie. . . c'était une relation de partenariat et d'amitié ! »  
  
_ Et maintenant je suis liée à toi ? Et Lyra à Rave ?  
  
La bête acquiesça, elle était heureuse : elle avait un vrai patronyme, une camarade gentille, et son fils était désormais lié à la plus puissante atlante qu'elle ait jamais vue ! D'un mugissement, elle rappela les enfants qui s'amusaient toujours dans l'eau, et fit monter la petite humaine sur l'encolure du dragonnet déjà assez fort pour supporter un poids aussi léger sur une longue distance. Hitomi monta ensuite sur le cou de l'adulte qui se mit en marche, suivie de son petit qui gambadait joyeusement tandis que sa cavalière poussait des cris de joie : c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait du cheval !  
  
Tout le long du trajet, Hitomi sourit en regardant sa fille qui s'extasiait devant les mille secrets de cette sombre forêt, sautant de sa monture pour poursuivre un écureuil, ou chantant à tue tête. . . Les autres dragons qui les croisaient les regardaient d'un air stupéfait et jaloux : ils n'avaient pas de compagnons eux. . .  
  
Arrivées à destination, ni les dragons, ni les deux filles n'avaient envie de se séparer et la petite Lyra proposa même à sa mère de rester vivre dans la forêt avec eux, et Hitomi fut fortement tentée d'y répondre par l'affirmative, mais il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle voulait absolument voir à Fanélia. . . La fillette serra très fort le museau de son nouvel et unique ami, et une sorte de boule dorée sortit du c?ur de l'enfant pour venir se loger autour du cou de Rave qui arborait désormais une marque ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un collier. . .  
  
Hitomi regarda sa fille, surprise, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler ! Peut-être les mages du Duché de Flid pourraient- ils l'y aider. . . l'un des disciples de Placto l'avait d'ailleurs invitée à se rendre dans leurs temples pour y mesurer sa puissance lors de sa première venue sur Gaïa. Mais, instinctivement, elle savait également qu'elle devait aussi laisser une partie d'elle à Tiana. . . Doucement elle porta les mains à sa poitrine et une lueur blanche l'entoura et alla se ficher sur le front de la dragonne qui aurait désormais une émeraude comme apanage. Puis les deux couples se séparèrent en versant quelques larmes pour les plus jeunes, se promettant de se retrouver quand ils seraient devenus plus forts.  
  
Lentement, la mère et la fille se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la cité de l'homme qu'Hitomi voulait désespérément revoir : le roi Van Fanel de Fanélia. . . se souviendrait-il encore d'elle ? Lyra, elle, était très excitée à l'idée de rencontrer son père, mais suivait précautionneusement les consignes que sa mère lui avait données : on ne déploie pas ses ailes, on ne part pas en courant, on ne se fait pas remarquer et on reste près de Maman !  
  
Le c?ur de la fille de la Lune des Illusions se serra lorsqu'elles franchirent les portes de la ville qu'elle avait déjà visitée autrefois. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Est ce que ça vous plait ? Je peux avoir des reviews SVP ? 


	4. Fanélia, cité des changements

Série : Vision d'Escaflowne  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Suite de la série parce que la fin me plaisait pas, nouveau perso, Van va passer pour un salaud et pour une fois Hitomi ne sera pas courge ! Avis aux fans du couple Van/Hitomi : Pour une fois je ne ferai pas ce couple fétiche, j'ai eu envie de changer un peu.  
  
Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi mais Lyra si ! Et Diana pareil ! Et que personne n'essaye de me la piquer sans ma permission ou ça va barder !  
  
Note : Je vous remercie pour les reviews ! Ca fait toujours super plaisir !  
  
Nouvelle ère, Autre destinée  
  
Chapitre 4 : Fanélia, la cité des changements  
  
Hitomi sourit en voyant sa fille, émerveillée, regarder de tous les côtés dès qu'elles arrivèrent en ville. C'était compréhensible : elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir de hommes avec une tête de dauphin, ou des marchants proposant des fruits qui ressemblaient à des papayes et qui avaient un goût à la fois piquant et rafraîchissant. Elle aussi avait été surprise en découvrant les nouveautés de cette superbe planète qu'était Gaïa. . . Elle s'en souvenait d'ailleurs encore, de cette magnifique journée en compagnie de Merle et de Mirana dans les rues d'Astria. . .  
  
A l'entrée d'une boutique de vêtements, une femme, visiblement la tenancière, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge fanée observa la petite et, attirée par la vivacité, l'enthousiasme, et la curiosité de l'enfant, elle offrit à Hitomi une tenue bleue pour la fillette en lui disant de faire très attention au tissu plutôt cher. Cette dernière remercia la dame tandis que sa mère pliait le bel ensemble dans son sac à dos.  
  
Les deux arrivantes de la Lune des Illusions flânèrent un long moment dans le marché, se rendant d'étal en étal, admirant les articles proposés, en achetant même certains : Lyra avait réussi à domestiquer son pouvoir de matérialisation qui était apparu alors qu'elle n'était âgée que d'une année, et il avait suffi de lui montrer une simple pièce de monnaie de Fanélia pour qu'elle en créé un nombre incalculable. Certes, ce n'était pas très honnête, mais Hitomi tenait néanmoins à ce que son enfant puisse manger lorsqu'elle avait faim, or c'était actuellement le cas et elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de payer que de recourir aux pouvoirs de sa petite ange puisqu'elle doutait de la validité de sa carte bleue dans cette cité.  
  
La jeune mère finit par prendre sa fille par la main et la guida vers le palais en espérant de tout son c?ur que Van serait fier de sa descendante. Elle avait si souvent imaginé leurs retrouvailles lorsqu'elle était encore enceinte, créant des scénarios épiques où l'Atlante reconnaissait l'enfant comme la sienne et où il l'embrassait passionnément. Le temps avait passé depuis, et elle savait que Van n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle, mais elle pensait toujours qu'il pourrait apprécier d'apprendre qu'il avait une descendante qui contrôlait la puissance de ses ancêtres, qui le rendrait heureux. . .Mais arrivées devant le château, les gardes leur barrèrent la route en leur annonçant qu'il était impossible de rencontrer le roi puisqu'il ne donnait plus d'audience au peuple depuis déjà un certain temps.  
  
_ Mais je dois voir Van !  
  
Hitomi était désemparée : elle savait que le prince de Fanélia qu'elle avait connu n'éprouvait plus de sentiments amoureux pour elle, mais elle se devait de lui présenter tout de même sa fille ! Et pourquoi n'accordait-il plus d'entretient à ses citoyens ? C'était pourtant la meilleure façon d'être à l'écoute de son peuple !  
  
L'un des gardes ricana :  
  
_ Oh, mais vous allez le voir ma petite dame ! Dans une heure, le roi s'adressera à la foule pour célébrer le deuxième anniversaire de son fils, le prince Go, en compagnie de son épouse, la reine Mirana !  
  
Son compagnon de tâche renchérit, grinçant des dents :  
  
_ Une vraie garce celle là ! Et la plupart de la cour sait que l'enfant est le fils du chevalier Allen Schézar ! Jamais les conseillers n'accepteront un bâtard sur le trône de la cité ! Comment peut-elle oser tromper notre souverain dans son dos sans que cet imbécile ne s'en aperçoive ?! De toute façon, le gosse ressemble trop à son père pour qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte. . .  
  
Un éclat de rire résonna dans la cour et Hitomi vit une petite fille brune jouer en poursuivant un papillon blanc avant d'être violemment tiré en arrière par les nattes par un enfant d'environ deux ans, très éveillé, arborant des cheveux blonds jusqu'aux oreilles et un air mauvais sur le visage. La petite se mit à pleurer tandis que le garçon ricanait en arrachant les ailes du papillon. . .  
  
L'un des gardes fit une réflexion on ne peut plus brillante :  
  
_ Voici le prince d'ailleurs !  
  
Hitomi espéra un instant que tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était qu'une hallucination, une vision, mais la réalité était bel et bien assez cruelle pour avoir créé ce scénario. . .  
  
_ Puis je voir Merle ? alors ?  
  
Les deux soldats la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.  
  
_ Mais enfin ma petite dame ! Vous savez bien que le roi a banni de Fanélia toutes les créatures animales/humaines depuis que cette femme -chat s'est disputée avec la reine ! Et qu'il a ensuite ordonné la capture de toutes ces bêtes pour les vendre comme domestiques à d'autres pays ! Merle s'est enfuie dans la forêt pour retrouver ceux de sa race, il y a presque trois ans !  
  
La fille de la Lune des Illusions n'en croyait plus ses oreilles : Van, son Van, était devenu l'un des pires monstres qu'il puisse exister ! Non, ça n'était pas possible !  
  
Soudain, un cri résonna à côté d'elle, et elle tourna la tête pour voir sa fille sur le sol, parcourue de spasmes, hurler en se griffant la tête des mains. Elle se dépêcha d'attraper les deux petites menottes avant que l'enfant ne se fasse trop de dommages corporels. Depuis la naissance de Lyra, plusieurs crises comme celle ci s'étaient déjà produites, et elle savait comment procéder, mais aucune n'avait encore atteint ce stade de la douleur. . . Peut-être était ce du au fait qu'elle se trouve actuellement sur Gaïa ? La fillette voyait en ce moment même un massacre, ou un évènement très violent pour ne pas rester maîtresse de son corps, et il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que celle d'attendre que la crise cesse.  
  
Les gardes s'approchèrent, quittant leurs postes un instant, inquiets par l'attitude de la petite.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Hitomi réfléchit à toute allure, on ne devait pas savoir d'où elles venaient : Van avait banni Merle, alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait leur faire. . .  
  
_ Ma fille a hérité de certains dons de voyance. Un prêtre que j'ai rencontré m'a conseillé de l'emmener à Flid pour que les moines nous examinent, il peut s'agir d'un facteur héréditaire !  
  
Lyra arrêta soudain de crier, semblant perdre des forces sans pour autant regagner conscience. Elle s'agitait toujours, mais de faibles gémissements traversaient parfois sa gorge, quand ce n'était pas des pleurs ou des sanglots étouffés.  
  
La jeune mère demanda aux soldats si l'un d'eux pouvait la mener chez un médecin pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas trouver de quoi soulager la crise de l'enfant. Les deux hommes se proposèrent, mais l'un d'eux finit par céder sa place à l'autre pour que la gamine puisse être soignée.  
  
Le docteur resta très circonspect devant l'état de la fillette : il n'avait jamais vu un cas pareil. Hitomi, excédée par le comportement de cet homme qui ne faisait rien d'autre que tourner autour de la petite qui continuait de souffrir dans son inconscience, en marmonnant des ** intéressant, très intéressant. . . **, finit par attraper une bouteille de vinaigre dans une étagère pour en imbiber un chiffon sous les yeux horrifiés du médecin, puis elle plaça le tissu sur le visage de sa fille, veillant à ce qu'elle respire convenablement les vapeurs du liquide alors que l'infirmière hurlait au scandale. La fille de la Lune des Illusions s'en moquait : elle savait qu'il fallait procéder ainsi, cette méthode avait toujours fonctionné en cas de problème avec Lyra. . .  
  
Effectivement, peu de temps plus tard, la dernière atlante de sang pur ouvrit les yeux, révélant à la lumière du jour ses pupilles dorées scintillantes sous la pellicule de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à s'écouler le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle saisissait sa mère par la taille, se collant à elle pour pleurer en prononçant de vague paroles comme : * tous morts. . . tout brûlé. . . y avait la dame, elle criait de partir. . . et les enfants y sont morts aussi dans le feu. . . et y criaient tous et le bébé y pleurait. . . et la dame-chat, ils l'ont frappée. . . et elle criait à quelqu'un de s'en. . .fuir. . .* .  
  
Hitomi serra son enfant de toutes ses forces, elle savait combien la fillette pouvait être déstabilisée chaque fois qu'elle avait ce genre de vision, elle aussi avait vécu ces horreurs auparavant. . . Et elle venait de voir le massacre d'une ville d'hommes-animaux, ceux que sa mère lui avait appris à considérer comme des amis, mais quand à savoir quand la scène s'était produite, alors là. . . La jeune devineresse avait bien vu des images des camps de concentration nazis alors qu'elles étaient encore sur Terre. . . Calmement, elle caressa les cheveux flamboyants de la descendante du peuple du Dieu Dragon jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne normale. Après un quart d'heure, Lyra sembla sortir de sa transe post-crise et reprendre ses esprits. Elle suivit docilement sa mère jusqu'à l'extérieur du cabinet du médecin qui leur courut après en arguant qu'il n'était pas prudent pour une malade de sortir si tôt suite à une perte de conscience. . . Un regard noir de la mort qui tue d'Hitomi eut tôt fait de le refroidir plutôt rapidement.  
  
La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire : elle avait prévu de retrouver Van, mais son ancien amant ne les recevrait pas, alors comment procéder ? Retourner dans la forêt ? Et si Lyra faisait une nouvelle crise. . .Se rendre à Flid pouvait être une solution, mais il faudrait alors se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville pour prendre un vaisseau navette pour Fortuna, et arrivées là-bas, il serait dangereux de dévoiler leur identité. . .  
  
Un mouvement de sa fille mit fin à ses réflexions. Regardant son petit ange, Hitomi fut frappée de stupeur en constatant que la totalité du blanc de l'?il de l'enfant avait disparu, comme dévorée par l'iris or qui brillait bien plus qu'habituellement, le noir de sa pupille ne se distinguait même plus. La petite parla d'une voix grave, presque caverneuse, trop âgée pour une fillette de trois ans :  
  
_ On m'appelle. Suis moi.  
  
La fille de la Lune des Illusions obéit, stupéfaite et un peu inquiète, se demandant vaguement comment sa progéniture parvenait à savoir où elle se dirigeait à travers les ruelles sans fin de Fanélia, semblant les connaître comme si la ville était inscrite dans sa mémoire. . .  
  
Après un long chemin dans le dédale de rues, Hitomi finit par percevoir de faibles sanglots. Au coin d'un porche sale, une petite silhouette en haillons se recroquevillait, espérant cacher ses pleurs et qu'on la laisserait tranquille. Les yeux de Lyra perdirent leur lueur dorée et elle s'agenouilla doucement auprès du corps de la personne en peine, cette dernière s'aperçut soudain de leur présence et se recula davantage contre le mur, révélant ainsi son visage aux deux inconnues.  
  
La mère de la dernière Atlante remarqua en tout premier lieu les oreilles pointues, des oreilles de félins, dressées sur la tête de la fillette, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une fille de toute évidence, et encadrées de cheveux bleus coupés dans un carré juste au dessous des oreilles. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Merle, cette petite fille-chat, elle n'avait pas cinq ans. . . Mais ses yeux marrons étaient emplis de terreur, et son regard passait rapidement de Lyra à elle comme si elle se demandait qui allait l'attaquer la première. . .  
  
Hitomi se pencha doucement vers la petite qui émit un gémissement pitoyable en sentant le mur du porche, qu'elle avait pris pour un abri, lui couper toute retraite. L'enfant ferma les yeux en voyant la femme humaine devant elle lever une main vers son visage : on allait la frapper. . . Une douce caresse sur sa joue la fit sursauter : les humains ne pouvaient pas être gentils, alors pourquoi cette dame faisait-elle ça ?  
  
_ Comment t'appelles-tu, Petite ?  
  
La fillette hésita à répondre et lança un regard interrogateur à son interlocutrice qui lui sourit pour la rassurer. Restant tout de même sur ses gardes, elle finit par dire d'une voix faible, presque suppliante :  
  
_ Di. . .Diana. . .  
  
Lyra sourit et se présenta à son tour avant de le faire pour sa mère. Doucement, elle s'assit à côté de l'enfant-animal et appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur pour écouter plus attentivement la conversation. La petite chatte demanda, tremblante :  
  
_ Vous allez me faire comme les méchants messieurs ?  
  
Hitomi nia de la tête et finit, à force de gentillesse et de persuasion, par convaincre l'enfant de lui raconter pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette ruelle sombre et comment elle y était arrivée. La fillette commença son récit : sa maison et son village avaient été attaqués par des chasseurs de prime du roi de Fanélia, elle avait fuit quand sa mère le lui avait ordonné et pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait marché seule dans la forêt, battue par les humains, se nourrissant comme elle le pouvait, fouillant dans les poubelles ou volant parfois, pour s'échouer dans cette ville où tout le monde lui lançait des pierres ou lui courait après. . . Elle finit par s'effondrer en sanglots sur les genoux de la Fille des Illusions en appelant désespérément sa mère.  
  
Hitomi se dit un instant qu'elle pourrait peut-être se servir de ses pouvoirs pour retrouver la mère de la petite, et elle la questionna :  
  
_ Comment s'appelle ta Maman, petite puce ?  
  
A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas l'enfant qui lui répondit mais sa propre fille dont les yeux étaient redevenus entièrement dorés et lumineux. Diana se serra contre elle, effrayée par ce phénomène, mais une petite caresse dans ses cheveux lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.  
  
_ Merle, c'est la fille de Merle.  
  
Cela n'étonna Hitomi qu'à moitié : la petite chatte ressemblait à sa mère. Mais Lyra l'inquiétait sérieusement : elle lui faisait presque peur dans cet état. Cependant, il valait sans doute mieux demander à sa fille ce qu'elle préconisait comme marche à suivre. . .  
  
_ Comment comptes tu la retrouver ma chérie ?  
  
La descendante du peuple du Dieu Dragon lui offrit un sourire digne de Dilandau dans ses meilleurs moments de folie avant de déclarer :  
  
_ Elle se trouve actuellement au marché aux esclaves à quarante kilomètres au Sud Est de Fanélia. La garde est assez renforcée et elle sera vendue dans moins d'une heure.  
  
_ Mais comment sais tu ça ?  
  
Lyra sourit et haussa les épaules : elle savait, c'était tout, pour le moment, sa mère n'avait pas à connaître sa source de renseignements, bien qu'ici elle en ait déjà plusieurs. . .  
  
Elle adressa un geste de remerciement au fantôme d'un ange aux ailes blanches et dont la joue était marquée par une larme violette. Le mort sourit : sa nièce serait puissante, et puisque son frère refusait de veiller sur elle, il s'en chargerait. L'enfant l'était déjà naturellement, alors autant l'aider davantage. Folken fit une révérence amusée et se retira dans le monde des ombres en entendant la dernière réplique de la fillette alors que sa mère lui demandait comment elle comptait s'y prendre.  
  
Hitomi, elle, regarda sa fille se lever, entourée d'une sorte d'aura dorée, et déclarer :  
  
_Il est grand temps qu'Escaflowne sorte de son sommeil ! Aujourd'hui est venu pour lui, l'époque de l'héritière de Gaïa !  
  
A suivre !  
  
Envoyez moi des reviews SVP !!!! 


	5. Possessions et massacre

Série : Vision d'Escaflowne  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Suite de la série parce que la fin me plaisait pas, nouveau perso, Van va passer pour un salaud et pour une fois Hitomi ne sera pas courge ! Avis aux fans du couple Van/Hitomi : Pour une fois je ne ferai pas ce couple fétiche, j'ai eu envie de changer un peu.  
  
Je tiens à préciser, ce chapitre est un peu différent des précédents : il va y avoir un massacre et l'atmosphère sera plus tendu, plus sombre. . . Mais c'est juste pour les besoins de l'histoire et ça ne se reproduira plus. . . Enfin je crois. . .  
  
Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi mais Lyra si ! Et que personne n'essaye de me la piquer sans ma permission ou ça va barder !  
  
Diana aussi est à moi, mais si vous voulez me l'emprunter, vous demandez ! Je serai ravie de vous la céder pour une autre fic !  
  
Note : Merci aux reviewers ! Je vous adore !  
  
Nouvelle ère, Autre destinée  
  
Chapitre 5 : Possession et Carnage  
  
Hitomi ferma les yeux, serrant la taille de sa fille le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, au risque d'étouffer Diana. Non, elle n'aimait définitivement pas l'altitude ! Et particulièrement lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur un guymelef d'Hispano conduit par une enfant qui ne semblait plus vraiment être consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. . .  
  
Soupirant, la jeune mère se remémora les derniers évènements. . . Tout était allé si vite. . . Après que Lyra ait déclaré que le temps était venu pour Escaflowne de reprendre le combat, la petite ne lui avait pas laissé de temps pour réfléchir. . . Elle avait juste pu saisir la main de la fille- chat avant que sa progéniture ne lui intime de la suivre. . . L'arrivante de la Lune des Illusions avait vaguement constaté que les gens semblaient s'écarter sur le sillage de son enfant, et même le dallage des rues semblait la guider, s'aplanissant devant elle . . . Ses perceptions magiques lui faisaient clairement distinguer une aura de couleur or autour de sa fille, or comme ses ailes. . . or comme les fils de lumières qui semblaient la rattacher au centre même de Gaïa. . .  
  
Voler le guymelef le plus puissant de cette planète avait paru extrêmement simple. . . Mais, après tout, qui aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'on essaye de le dérober ? Seul Van ou ses descendants pouvaient réussir à le faire se mouvoir. . .  
  
Lyra s'était contenté de prétexter au garde qui protégeait l'immense dragon qu'elle était juste venue pour se recueillir sur la tombe du seigneur Folken avec sa famille. . . Etrange : jamais encore Hitomi ne lui avait parlé du lieu de la sépulture de son oncle. . . Encore un point à résoudre plus tard : comment faisait l'enfant pour tout savoir ? Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées exactement comme prévues : le gardien s'était moqué de la petite chatte qu'il avait déclaré être indigne de vivre, puis des yeux dorés de la fille illégitime de son roi. . . Cette dernière avait alors arboré son fameux sourire de schizophrène et s'était rapproché de l'homme qui avait alors senti son uniforme prendre feu sous le regard de la gamine. . . Malheureusement pour lui, la fontaine la plus proche se trouvait à près d'un kilomètre de là. . . Tout compte fait, Hitomi se demandait si la fillette n'avait pas anticipé sa réaction, leur laissant ainsi le champ libre pour dérober Escaflowne. . .  
  
Lyra s'était contenté de grimper sur le genou du guymelef et de le fixer dans les yeux. . . Et la machine s'était animée. . . L'enfant était montée dans le cockpit et avait transformé l'appareil en dragon volant. . . Diana avait eu très peur et elle avait refusé de suivre Hitomi sur le dos d'Escaflowne, mais la jeune mère en avait décidé autrement : elle avait soulevé la petite chatte du sol et l'avait portée juste devant elle. . . là où elles se trouvaient à présent. . .  
  
Cette pensée acheva de sortir Hitomi de ses réflexions : sa fille conduisait le guymelef. . . sa fille était au volant !!! Et elle était bien trop jeune pour avoir son permis !!!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Lyra ne regardait même pas le sol du poste de commande : elle savait où elle devait se rendre. . . Comment ? Elle savait tout simplement. . . Comme elle savait ce qui se passait à cet instant dans le royaume d'Astria, comme elle savait qu'une petite fille était en train de laver son linge à Zaïbacker, comme elle entendait les cris de l'enfant qui venait de naître au fin fond d'une montagne enneigée perdue parmi ses semblables. . . Elle savait tout. . . Gaïa entière l'informait de ce qui se déroulait à sa surface à un point tel qu'elle en était presque saturée. . .  
  
Mais ce qui l'attirait vers cet endroit, c'était la souffrance et l'humiliation qu'elle y ressentait : Gaïa était furieuse contre les hommes qui réduisaient les autres au rang d'esclave simplement parce qu'ils étaient différents. . . Et en cela, la petite humaine ne pouvait que l'approuver. . .  
  
Lyra avait grandit dans un monde où les habitants tyrannisaient sa mère et elle-même, juste parce qu'elle ne connaissaient pas son père. . . On les avait traitées comme des parias uniquement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas comme eux. . . Et l'enfant en avait plus qu'assez de l'intolérance. . .  
  
La vitesse de l'appareil sembla s'accélérer de même que la fureur de la jeune fille. La conductrice resserra autour de ses poings la lanière qui lui permettait de contrôler le grand dragon blanc, imitant ainsi, sans le savoir, le geste de son propre père lorsqu'il était en colère. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Sortant du sommeil où elle s'était plongée, Hitomi ouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant un changement dans l'atmosphère. . . L'air était devenu lourd, tendu, empli d'une fureur noire et de furieuses bourrasques de vent heurtaient Escaflowne sans que celui ci perde l'équilibre. . .  
  
Jetant un coup d'?il à sa fille Hitomi comprit ce qui n'allait pas : Lyra tremblait. . . Elle tremblait et son regard était fixé sur le sol. . . Ses poings et ses dents étaient serrées, comme si elle voulait s'empêcher de crier. . .  
  
Elle entendit l'enfant murmurer :  
  
_ Comment osent-ils ? Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ?!  
  
Suivant l'exemple de sa fillette, la jeune mère regarda vers la terre ferme, notant au passage que leur guymelef faisait du sur-place. . . Elle fut saisie d'un hoquet d'indignation : des cages, des cages, encore des cages. . . Et à l'intérieur. . . des enfants. . .des petits hommes-chats. . . Et ils pleuraient en appelant leurs parents qui se trouvaient eux-mêmes prisonniers dans un autre secteur du marché aux esclaves. . .  
  
Des femmes-chats se débattaient alors qu'elles allaient être menée sur l'estrade de bois où des acheteurs potentiels décideraient de leur valeur. . . Des coups de fouet étaient allègrement distribués, mais uniquement sur leur dos. . . Un homme qui avait atteint une chatte au visage fut violemment réprimandé par celui qu'Hitomi identifia comme le chef des chasseurs de prime. . . Oui, ils avaient le droit de frapper les hommes- chats, mais il ne fallait pas abîmer la marchandise !  
  
L'attention de la fille de la Lune des Illusions fut soudain attirée par une jeune femme. . . Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait des cheveux roses et qui n'hésitait pas à griffer ou à mordre si nécessaire. . . Merle. . . Elle était attachées par les poignets et on lui avait fixé une espèce de bâillon qui l'empêchait de se servir de ses crocs. . . Deux hommes se dirigèrent vers elle et la firent se lever pour l'amener sur l'estrade. . .  
  
Un courant d'air glacial détourna la Japonaise du spectacle, et elle aperçut, stupéfaite, l'apparence de sa fille changer. . . Lyra semblait n'être que colère et haine. . . L'air autour d'elle était brûlant. . . Et les perceptions extrasensorielles d'Hitomi lui faisaient voir des flammes rougeoyantes autour de la fillette. . .  
  
_ Comment peuvent-ils souiller MA Terre de leur présence ?!  
  
Diana était terrifiée : la petite humaine qui l'avait trouvé irradiait la Mort. . . Les yeux de l'enfant perdirent leur couleur dorée pour prendre une lueur rouge. . . rouge sang . . .  
  
_Lyra, qu'est ce que tu as ?!  
  
Hitomi n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse : la gamine leva un bras vers elle et la petite chatte et elles se sentirent emportées par une colonne de lumière. . . A peu près à cinq cents mètres du marché. . . Assez proche pour assister au spectacle, mais assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir intervenir. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le guymelef blanc prit soudain une couleur sombre, passant de gris à noir de jais, et il perdit sa forme de dragon pour prendre celle du combattant. . .  
  
La foule du marché s'écarta, criant et hurlant devant ce monstre qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer. Des armures de défense furent immédiatement envoyées au poste de combat, armes en position de tir et grappins prêts à clouer le guymelef au sol. . .  
  
Un petit rire clair sortit de la cabine de pilotage d'Escaflowne :  
  
_ A présent, vous avez fait votre choix. . . Il est trop tard pour vous repentir de vos pêchés et implorer notre pitié. . . Gaïa a prononcé son jugement. . . Et votre sentence est la Mort par le sang. . .  
  
L'immense épée du dragon, désormais noir, se mit à s'allonger. . . Son manche atteint des proportions démesurées et sa lame s'incurva, prenant la forme d'une faucille. . .  
  
Les chasseurs de primes se sentirent soudain très mal à l'aise. . . Dans toutes les légendes, qu'elles viennent de la Lune des Illusions ou de Gaïa, la Mort est toujours représentée par un être vêtu d'une cape noire et tenant une faux. . . Le plus souvent d'ailleurs, il s'agissait d'une femme. . . Et la voix qui s'était adressée à eux était incontestablement trop aiguë pour appartenir à un homme. . .  
  
Le manche de la faux tournoya, fendant l'air dans un sifflement désagréable, avant de trancher le premier adversaire à sa portée. . . Ce geste fut le déclencheur d'une réaction en chaîne. . . Certains soldats, apeurés, lancèrent leurs cordages sur le nouvel Escaflowne, espérant ainsi l'immobiliser. . . Mais les années de combat sur Gaïa n'avaient jamais préparés ses occupants à ce qui allait leur arriver : l'épée, les masses, les cimeterres. . . les hommes connaissaient ces armes et ils savaient comment leur faire face. . . mais jamais sur cette planète personne n'avait appris à utiliser une faux. . .  
  
Les grappins étaient peut-être utile contre des glaives ou d'autres sortes d'armes, mais certainement pas contre celle du guymelef ennemi. . . D'un simple mouvement, la faux coupa les cordes qui essayaient de l'immobiliser et Lyra commença le carnage. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
De là où elle se trouvait, Hitomi ne distinguait pas la totalité de ce qui se passait sur le lieu du combat, mais ce qu'elle voyait était suffisant pour comprendre. . . Jamais sa fille n'avait tenu d'arme entre ses mains, jamais elle n'avait manifesté le plus petit signe de violence, jamais encore elle n'avait esquissé un geste de mécontentement. . . Et à présent elle semblait tuer sans le moindre remord. . .  
  
Les gerbes d'étincelles jaillissaient lorsque les lames se croisaient, des cris des soldats vaincus retentissaient dans le fracas de la bataille, les pleurs des enfants-chats, qui n'avaient pas été évacués comme les humains, semblaient déchirer l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était instaurée. . . Mais, pour l'instant, Hitomi s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, s'était le fait que SA petite fille, SON bébé, était actuellement en danger, même si elle paraissait plutôt bien s'en sortir. . .  
  
Un rire juste derrière elle la fit se retourner. . .  
  
_ Folken ?!  
  
Le fantôme aux ailes blanches sourit :  
  
_ Bonjour Hitomi Kanzaki. . . Je suis ravi de vous revoir malgré la situation. . .  
  
_ Mais. . . Mais. . . Comment est ce que. . . ?  
  
_ Pourquoi suis-je toujours ici ?  
  
Le défunt frère du roi de Fanélia soupira avant d'expliquer :  
  
_ Notre peuple est sur le point de s'éteindre, Hitomi. Nos descendant semblent oublier leurs origines pour se consacrer aux vices des humains normaux. . .  
  
Hitomi regarda en direction de sa fille, inquiète des paroles de l'Ange. . .  
  
_ Non, pas Elle, Hitomi, pas Elle ! Lyra est la vraie raison de ma présence sur Gaïa. . .  
  
Cette fois, la jeune femme porta toute son attention aux paroles de l'ancien Général des armées de Zaïbacker . . .  
  
_ Lyra est la seule et unique héritière du peuple du Dieu Dragon. . . Elle est la dernière Atlante de sang pur. . . Mais par dessus tout, elle est Gaïa. . .  
  
_ Tu veux dire qu'elle est liée à cette planète ?!  
  
Hitomi ouvrit de grands yeux : si son enfant était reliée d'une façon ou d'une autre à cet endroit, alors il était plus compréhensible qu'elle sache se battre. . . Après tout, Gaïa n'était-elle pas la planète de la Guerre ? Et cela expliquerait également ces étranges crises qui avaient pris la fillette. . .  
  
_ Non, Hitomi. . . Lyra EST Gaïa. . . Je sais que cela doit te paraître difficile à comprendre, mais il faut que tu saches que ta fille est l'Ame de cette Terre. . . Elle la contrôle. . .Elle ressent tout ce qui s'y déroule, tout ce qui s'y passe. . . Et cela peut être bon. . . comme mauvais. . .  
  
La jeune mère allait poser d'autres questions mais la dernière phrase de Folken retint son attention. . .  
  
_ Comment cela, mauvais ?  
  
_ Elle voit le bien, comme le mal, mais, si elle pense que les humains ou tout autre espèce sont indignes de vivre, elle n'hésitera pas à les éliminer. . .  
  
_QUOI ?!  
  
_ Hitomi, ce qu'elle est en train de faire maintenant n'est qu'un infime exemple de ce dont ton enfant est capable ! Elle peut détruire comme apporter le bonheur ! Elle peut tuer comme donner la vie ! Lyra est double ! L'enfant et l'omnisciente ! Le Bien et le Mal ! La Mort et la Vie ! Ta fille est unique !  
  
La Fille de la Lune des Illusions ne dit pas un mot, son regard fixé vers la guymelef noir qui tailladait joyeusement ses adversaires tout en dandinant ses hanches sur un air de mambo. . .  
  
_ Et qu'est ce que je peux faire ?  
  
_ Pardon ?  
  
_ Tu m'as très bien entendu Folken. Q'est ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?  
  
Le fantôme sourit : la Japonaise était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait cru. . .  
  
_ Tu ne peux qu'essayer de la comprendre et de lui procurer le plus d'amour possible. C'est ce dont tout enfant normal à besoin. Mais par dessus tout, Hitomi, tu dois croire en ta fille, tu dois croire en elle de toutes tes forces parce qu'elle est aussi fragile qu'elle peut être forte. . . Elle est la puissance même, mais elle est aussi une petite fille perdue. . .  
  
Hitomi esquissa un faible sourire : elle n'avait pas perdu son bébé après tout. . .  
  
_ Et toi ?  
  
_Moi ?  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ?  
  
_ Je dois veiller sur elle. . . Je dois lui apprendre à distinguer le Bien du Mal, à saisir les différences de caractères, de coutumes selon les gens ou les pays. . . Je dois l'aider à savoir se contrôler. . . Et j'aimerai aussi qu'elle sache que tous les hommes de sa famille ne sont pas comme son père. . .  
  
La jeune femme éclata de rire à ses derniers mots, surprenant Folken qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. . .  
  
_ Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle ?!  
  
_ Désolée. . . C'est. . . C'est. . . c'est juste que j'essayais d'imaginer Van en train de faire cette déclaration en bafouillant, bégayant et tout !  
  
L'ancien sorcier sourit :  
  
_ Dois je comprendre que je ne suis pas comme mon petit frère ?  
  
_ Oh non, tu ne l'es pas Folken. . . Tu n'es pas comme lui. . . Toi, tu es . . . Toi-même. . .  
  
Folken eut la vague impression qu'un élément du décor avait changé sans qu'il en ait eu conscience : la voix d'Hitomi était devenu plus chaude, plus douce. . . presque veloutée. . . Ses cheveux brun-roux retombaient en longues boucles ondulées dans son dos. . . Et, tout fantôme qu'il fut, il se sentit irrémédiablement attiré par ses grands yeux vert émeraude qui plongeaient son crainte dans les siens. . .  
  
***BAM***  
  
Le dernier guymelef ennemi venait juste d'exploser sous un coup de faux parfait. . . Et Hitomi venait juste de partir en courant en direction du marché, suivie de près par la petite Diana qui fonçait de toute la vitesse de ses pattes. . .  
  
Etrangement, Folken pensa que s'il avait eu un arbre sous la main, il se serait mis à se cogner la tête dessus. . . Quoique. . . De toute façon il serait passé à travers, alors. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Hitomi s'approcha lentement de sa fille, recroquevillée par terre, au pied d'Escaflowne. . . Elle avait mis près d'un quart d'heure pour parvenir jusqu'à elle, n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de libérer tous les hommes-chats qu'elle avait croisé sur sa route. . .  
  
La jeune femme regarda le carnage tout autour d'elle : des morceaux de tôle de partout, de la boue rouge qui se mêlait au sang des soldats étendus au sol, des barreaux de fers calcinés, des flammes qui se consumaient peu à peu. . . Et au milieu de tout ça, un petit corps sanglotant devant le désastre, cachée entre les jambes de son armure. . .  
  
Doucement, Hitomi entoura les épaules de sa fille, et lui fit relever le menton. Elle vit alors, avec soulagement, que ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur couleur or irisée, inhabituelle, certes, mais tellement plus rassurante que le rouge. . . Et qu'ils étaient emplis de larmes . . .  
  
_ Ma. . . Maman ?  
  
_ Oui, ma puce, je suis là. . . je suis là. . . Chut, tout va bien. . . Calme toi. . .  
  
Tout en serrant l'enfant contre elle, la fille de la Lune des Illusions lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à sentir les tremblements s'arrêter complètement. Elle sourit : son petit ange était littéralement épuisée après ce qui s'était produit. Il lui fallait du repos. . .  
  
Lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux, Hitomi aperçut la jeune femme-chat aux longs cheveux roses tenant Diana dans ses bras. . . Pas besoin de chercher bien loin qui elle pouvait bien être. . .  
  
_ Bonjour Merle. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Il m'aura quand même fallu trois jours pour l'écrire !  
  
Le prochain chapitre ne viendra que vers début Septembre : je pars bientôt en vacances et d'autres fics réclament mon attention.  
  
Sinon, ça serait très sympa de me laisser une petite review, SVP !!! 


	6. Flid ou le Temple de la Création

Série : Vision d'Escaflowne  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Suite de la série parce que la fin me plaisait pas, nouveau perso, Van va passer pour un salaud et pour une fois Hitomi ne sera pas courge ! Avis aux fans du couple Van/Hitomi : Pour une fois je ne ferai pas ce couple fétiche, j'ai eu envie de changer un peu.  
  
Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi mais Lyra si ! Diana aussi ! Et que personne n'essaye de me la piquer sans ma permission ou ça va barder ! Bégon m'appartient également, mais lui, je m'en fiche un peu. . .  
  
Note : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard !!! Ca doit bien faire deux mois que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic !!!  
  
Je tenais aussi à remercier les reviewers ! Et, non Kalhana, Escaflowne ne s'est pas transformé en Deathscythe. . . Bon, d'accord, je m'en suis tout de même inspirée un peu  
  
Nouvelle ère, Autre destinée  
  
Chapitre 6 : Flid, ou le Temple de la Création  
  
_ Merle ?  
  
La femme-chat leva la tête, fixant avec surprise l'étrange humaine qui tenait son enfant comme elle étreignait la sienne. . . Une petite fille, pareille à sa Diana. . . Une petite fille aux pupille dorées. . . Une petite fille qui venait de tuer ceux de sa race pour protéger des hommes- bêtes. . . Une petite fille qui magnait mieux son guymelef que les meilleurs guerriers. . . Une petite fille en larmes. . .  
  
_ Ma. . . Maman, j'ai. . . j'ai froid. . .  
  
La fillette claquait des dents, visiblement terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. L'ancienne compagne de jeux du roi de Fanélia secoua la tête : ce n'était jamais simple de tuer des êtres vivants. . . Et c'était encore plus dur lorsqu'on était juste un enfant. . . Elle se souvenait bien de la réaction du Seigneur Van après qu'il ait tué les hommes de Dilandau. . . On ne devrait jamais envoyer des enfants si jeunes au combat. . .  
  
L'adulte la serra davantage contre elle, insensible au spectacle des corps éventrés, mutilés et déchiquetés qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. . . C'est à cet instant que Merle remarqua leurs vêtements. . . Des vêtements qu'elle n'avait aperçus qu'une seule fois dans sa vie parce qu'elle avait cédé à sa curiosité en fouillant dans un sac qui n'était pas le sien. . . dans le sac d'. . .  
  
_ Hitomi ?!!!  
  
Un sourire illumina le visage de l'étrangère tandis que des larmes scintillaient dans son regard. . .  
  
_ Heureuse de te revoir Merle. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
* Deux heures plus tard *  
  
Escaflowne, toujours paré de ses nouvelles couleurs sombres, filait rapidement dans le ciel, contournant les nuages et poursuivant certains groupes d'oiseaux. A son bord, quatre personnes s'abritaient du vent autant qu'elles le pouvaient. . .  
  
_ Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée, Hitomi ?!  
  
_ Fais moi confiance Merle ! C'est Folken qui me l'a conseillé ! Et puis je pensais déjà qu'emmener Lyra à Flid pourrait l'aider à se contrôler. . .  
  
_ JE SAIS PAS SI C'ETAIT UNE BONNE IDEE OU PAS, MAIS ARRETEZ DE ME CRIER DANS LES OREILLES !!!  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent la petite Atlante aux pupilles dorées reluisantes d'agacement et qui venait de leur hurler dessus, et Hitomi s'apprêtait à lui reprocher de s'adresser de cette façon à sa mère lorsqu'elle vit la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de sa fille. . . La descendante du peuple du Dieu Dragon se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Diana :  
  
_ Accroche toi bien, je fais un looping !  
  
Etrangement, un grand cri résonna dans le ciel de Gaïa. . .  
  
_ EST CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT ME DIRE POURQUOI C'EST ELLE QUI EST AUX COMMANDES ?!!!!!!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
* Flid - Temple central de Fortuna *  
  
_ Maître Bégon !!! Maître Bégon !!!  
  
Le sage bouddhiste, dernier disciple encore en vie du Seigneur Placto, ouvrit les yeux, sortant lentement de sa transe, aussi tranquillement qu'il y était entré. Il regarda avec condescendance le jeune moine qui l'avait si brutalement tiré de sa profonde méditation. . . Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. . . Encore un enfant de paysans pour qui sa famille avait jugé plus avantageux de l'envoyer servir au temple. . .Bah, on pouvait bien lui pardonner. . . Ce n'était encore qu'un novice après tout !  
  
_ Qu'y a-t-il Apprenti Voran ? Pourquoi tant d'agitation ?  
  
Le prêtre, semblant soudain se remémorer à qui il s'adressait, se jeta à genoux devant lui, face contre terre, paumes à plat sur le sol, ainsi que l'exigeaient la tradition et le protocole, puis il releva la tête pour expliquer :  
  
_ Maître Bégon ! Un guymelef inconnu vient de se poser sur la Grande Place !  
  
Effectivement, songea le shaman, ce n'était pas un événement ordinaire. . .  
  
_ En quoi cela mérite-t-il de troubler ma concentration ?  
  
Le garçon sembla alors un peu embarrassé et une légère rougeur colora ses joues tandis qu'il bafouillait sous le regard perçant de son supérieur. . .  
  
_ C'est que, Seigneur Bégon, il n'y avait que quatre femmes à bord du guymelef. . . Et l'une d'entre elle disait vouloir vous parler. . . Alors, Frère Marco m'a demandé de venir vous quérir. . .  
  
Le maître spirituel allait à nouveau le questionner lorsqu'il sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir, emplie d'une impression de peur, de crainte, de fatigue, et contenant tant bien que mal des vagues d'une colère sous- jacente. . . Ce sentiment avait une telle ampleur qu'il dut se raccrocher à l'épaule du jeune Frère, une main sur le c?ur, essayant désespérément d'en calmer les battements affolés. . . Mais qui sur cette planète pouvait posséder une telle force ? Jamais les moines de Fortuna n'aurait pu laisser grandir un pareil pouvoir sans le repérer. . . Alors comment ?! L'air paraissait de plus en plus pesant jusqu'à ce qu'un cri, tel un éclair traversant le ciel, ne vienne rompre cette tension, retentissant dans tout le monastère. . .  
  
_ SI TU POSES ENCORE UN SEUL DE TES SALES GROS DOIGTS BOUDINEUX SUR MA FILLE, JE TE JURE SUR ATLANTIS QUE TU VAS CREVER DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES ET QUE J'Y VEILLERAI PERSONNELLEMENT !!!!!  
  
Stupéfait, le disciple de Placto courut littéralement jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la cour, et ce qu'il vit le paralysa complètement : une petite fille et une enfant-chat se cachaient derrière une femme aux cheveux longs et une fille-animal qui menaçaient les moines-guerriers de Fortuna. . . L'un d'entre eux se trouvait d'ailleurs étalé sur le sol, une magnifique marque de main rouge sur sa joue. . .  
  
Le chef des Moines-Guerriers ne semblait vraiment pas être de bonne humeur. . . Un de ses puissants soldats venait d'être ridiculisé par une faible femme. . . Une femme et une bête qui protégeaient leurs progénitures. . . La rage l'envahit soudain : il ne tolèrerait pas que son autorité soit défiée ! Il avait ordonné qu'on sépare les voyageuses pour les interroger, mais lorsque les prêtres avaient voulu emmener la fillette aux yeux étranges, sa mère avait réagi violemment. . . Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter !  
  
Sur un geste de sa main, deux hommes s'avancèrent vers Hitomi, et l'un d'eux la gifla violemment avec un plaisir plus que visible : nombreux étaient les moines qui s'étaient retirés dans ces temples par v?ux d'abstinence suite à une mauvaise expérience avec une femme. . .  
  
_ MAMAN !!!!!!  
  
La totalité de l'attention du Seigneur Bégon se fixa soudain sur la fillette qui était restée en retrait. . . Auparavant, son aura n'avait rien eu de particulier si ce n'était une légère ondulation plus vive et plus brillante au centre de son c?ur, mais à présent. . . Oh, à présent, l'atmosphère qui l'entourait été teintée d'un or brillant, quasiment éblouissant pour les capacités psychiques d'un sage comme lui. . . Et la façon dont s'agitaient les vagues d'énergies autour d'elle lui laissait présager une immense colère et de terribles évènements. . . Tout cela était absolument visible, une évidence même, pour lui, un sage à la puissance phénoménale. . . Mais malheureusement pas pour les soldats. . .  
  
L'un d'entre eux leva son bras pour frapper la petite, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. . . L'enfant porta ses mains à sa tête et le regarda. . . L'homme se figea sur place : comment était ce possible d'avoir de tels yeux ?! Une mer or veinée de filaments rouges qui semblait prête à l'engloutir. . . Lyra le scruta un instant, puis tandis la main, paume tournée, vers les mercenaires qui avaient frappé sa mère. . . Le temps parut se ralentir, mais tous sentirent le moment où la terre se mit à trembler, véritable écho à la fureur qui traversait la gamine. . . Une faille commençait à se former sous les pieds des soldats, lorsque la jeune femme qu'ils avaient giflée ne se précipite sur sa fille, criant son nom, et la serrant dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles pour la calmer. . . Les secousses sismiques s'arrêtèrent en même temps que les pupilles de la petite  
  
Les Moines-Guerriers reculèrent pris de peur devant cette démonstration de pouvoir, même leur commandant ne semblait plus si sur de lui. . . Quoique c'était assez normal : la fissure était passée directement entre ses jambes. . . Bégon quitta son poste d'observation à toute vitesse, filant dans les escaliers et ordonnant à l'apprenti de faire venir ces visiteuses dans la chapelle de réception. . . Sans négliger de préciser de les faire conduire là-bas ENSEMBLE. . . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
_ Salutations, Maître Bégon.  
  
Le prêtre fut agréablement surpris d'entendre une note de respect dans les paroles de la jeune mère. Il la dévisagea plus attentivement : pour le peu qu'il savait sur les femmes, elle était jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns- roux. . . Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle n'en était pas petite pour autant. . . Elle n'était certainement pas très âgée. . . Pas plus de vingt ans, peut-être moins. . . Mais ses yeux verts paraissaient avoir traversé les siècles et connaître toute la mentalité humaine dans sa totalité. . . Il se souvenait d'avoir vu autrefois un regard semblable. . . Mais à cette époque, dans ces yeux brillaient encore la lueur de l'innocence. . . Serait ce elle ?  
  
_ Lady Kanzaki ?  
  
La fille de la Lune des Illusions sourit doucement.  
  
_ Hitomi suffira, Bégon.  
  
La stupéfaction fit place à la compréhension dans l'esprit du shaman : il comprenait mieux la force mystérieuse qui l'entourait. . . Mais la puissance de l'enfant à ses côtés restait encore inexplicable. . .  
  
_ Bégon, voici ma fille, Lyra Kanzaki. . .  
  
Sa fille ?! Impossible ! L'enfant paraissait âgée de sept ans ! Comment l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontrée quatre ans plus tôt ne pouvait pas avoir une descendante de cet âge ! Mais. . . si tel était le cas. . . cela pourrait lui permettre d'élucider en partie l'énigme que représentait la fillette. . .  
  
En attendant, la petite aux yeux dorés regardait en direction de l'autel, observant plus particulièrement une minuscule statue que personne ne remarquait normalement. . .Celle d'une femme atlante aux ailes plus blanche que l'ivoire et dont les mains entrouvertes laissaient apparaître une représentation miniature de la planète. . .  
  
Sans prévenir, elle s'approcha de la sculpture, prenant, presque cérémonieusement les mains de la figurine dans les siennes. . . Bégon pensa qu'il serait agréable pour la fillette qu'il lui raconte l'histoire de cette statue qui semblait tant l'attirer. . . Posant une main sur l'épaule de la dernière infante du Dieu Dragon et commença à parler d'une voix calme. . .  
  
_ Cette femme représente la légendaire souveraine atlante Gaïa qui aurait sauvé son peuple de la destruction. . . Cette sculpture nous fut confié le jour de la fondation de notre pays. . . Elle est encore plus vieille que les temples de Fortuna eux même. . . On raconte que cette reine n'était pas encore adulte lorsque s'est produit le grand cataclysme à l'origine de la malédiction des Atlantes. . . Voyant que son peuple risquait d'être exterminé, elle se serait sacrifiée pour concentrer les rêves de tous les siens et pour leur offrir un monde où leurs enfants ne commettraient pas les mêmes erreurs que leurs ancêtres. . . Elle aurait ainsi donné naissance à cette terre. . . En son honneur, on aurait appelé par son nom le nouveau monde qu'elle leur avait procuré. Ce n'est qu'une légende, mais c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'on dit souvent, qu'à cause de sa créatrice, Gaïa est une planète maudite. . .  
  
_ Peut-être est ce le cas. . . Mais ça ne serait pas de sa faute alors. . .  
  
Le maître spirituel observa la petite avec stupéfaction : comment pouvait- elle penser une chose pareille ?!  
  
Désignant la statue du doigt, la fillette reprit d'un air triste :  
  
_ Jamais Elle n'aurait souhaité que ceux qui lui survivraient transforment ce lieu, qui était sensé devenir un havre de paix, un monde où régnerait la Guerre. . . Elle serait déçue de ses descendants. . . Elle s'est peut-être sacrifiée pour eux, mais cela n'a visiblement servi à rien puisque les humains comme les Atlantes ont abîmé cette planète où tout n'aurait du être que paix et amour. . . Ce sont ceux qui ont été sauvés qui n'ont pas changé leur mode de pensée et de vie. . . Ce sont eux qui ont transmis leur malédiction à la planète. . . Ils l'ont contaminée. . . Gaïa, Elle, elle n'y était pour rien. . . Et elle souffrirait aujourd'hui. . .  
  
Pendant que l'enfant parlait une lumière blanche semblait s'être propagée de la figure à la jeune fille. Comme si elle captait directement les pensées de la statuette. . . Bégon secoua la tête : ce n'était pas possible. . . complètement irréalisable. . .  
  
_ Mais où es-tu allée chercher que Gaïa était la planète de la Guerre ?! Enfin, Petite, notre monde est tout à fait paisible depuis que Zaïbacker a été vaincu ! Il n'y a plus eut de massacre comme cela depuis longtemps !  
  
La fillette soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
_ Allez dire ça aux hommes qui sont en train de piller un village au Sud de Cristalia, dans l'Ironda. . . Allez dire ça à ceux qui tuent et vendent des être vivants uniquement parce qu'ils ne sont pas exactement semblables à eux. . . Dîtes ça au peuple Morphe qui est pourchassé et exterminé depuis des siècles juste parce qu'ils sont différents. . . Ce genre de choses a toujours cours. . . Et Gaïa en souffre profondément. . . Non ! Ne dîtes pas que je raconte des bêtises, parce que, moi, je le vois tout ça. . . Et j'entends aussi bien le petit garçon qui pleure sur le corps sans vie de sa mère que vous. . .  
  
La bouche ouverte, Bégon avait écouté Lyra exposer son point de vue, et à présent, il ne savait plus quoi penser. . . Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, Hitomi s'approcha d'eux et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille. . . de son tout petit bébé. . .  
  
_ Seigneur Bégon, permettez moi de vous présenter la réincarnation de Gaïa, déesse de la Création. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Il m'a pris un bon moment, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fini parce qu'à partir du prochain, on attaquera enfin la partie que je considère comme intéressante et ''amusante''. . .  
  
Soyez sympas :laissez moi une petite review SVP !!! 


	7. Une rencontre fracassante

Série : Vision d'Escaflowne  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Suite de la série parce que la fin me plaisait pas, nouveau perso, Van va passer pour un salaud et pour une fois Hitomi ne sera pas courge ! Avis aux fans du couple Van/Hitomi : Pour une fois je ne ferai pas ce couple fétiche, j'ai eu envie de changer un peu...  
  
Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi mais Lyra si ! Et que personne n'essaye de me la piquer sans ma permission ou ça va barder ! Bégon et Kenan aussi, mais eux, je m'en fiche !  
  
Pour répondre à Onna Heera, la date de parution des chapitres de cette fic est totalement aléatoire ! Le prochain chapitre peut tout aussi bien arriver dans deux semaines que dans six mois. . . Tout va dépendre de mon inspiration du moment, de mon emploi du temps et de mes autres fics en cours ! Quant à ce qui va se produire pour les personnages. . .Tu vas le découvrir au fur et à mesure !  
  
Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
  
Nouvelle ère, Autre destinée  
  
Chapitre 6 : Une rencontre fracassante  
  
** Trois ans plus tard **  
  
Le prince Cid bailla une nouvelle fois, fixant les nuages qui défilaient sous le vaisseau. Depuis deux heures déjà il devait supporter l'incessant bavardage de ses conseillers, à son plus grand ennui. . . Soupirant une nouvelle fois à fendre l'âme, il ramena un mèche de ses cheveux, fraîchement coupés au niveau des épaules, derrière son oreille. . . Etre Duc de Flid était une lourde responsabilité, encore plus lorsque le souverain en question n'était âgé que de quatorze ans, mais parfois ça en devenait réellement harassant. . . Et puis, était ce vraiment nécessaire de se rendre à cette fameuse cérémonie à Fortuna ?! Il avait suffisamment de problèmes avec la politique des pays frontaliers pour devoir en plus se préoccuper de la religion nationale !!!  
  
Mais bon, les Moines-Guerriers avaient toujours été d'un grand soutien pour le royaume, alors il pouvait bien faire un effort et assister à leur célébration spéciale en l'honneur de Gaïa, non ? Bien qu'il trouve que vouer un culte à la soit-disant réincarnation de la planète était d'une stupidité effarante. . . Lui, septique ?! NAAAAANNNNN !!!!  
  
Sérieusement, comment Gaïa aurait-elle seulement pu avoir une âme ?! Et, même si c'était le cas, comment aurait-on réussi à la trouver et la ramener à Fortuna ? Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un ramassis de foutaises. . . Cette prétendue réincarnation ne devait sans doute être qu'une danseuse, légèrement droguée, qui avait du être choisie parmi celles qui se présentaient au temple. . .  
  
Son conseiller, et confident depuis la mort de Placto, se pencha vers lui :  
  
_ Majesté, nous allons bientôt accoster. Il serait temps de vous préparer pour rendre visite au Grand Prêtre Bégon.  
  
-J'arrive Kenan, j'arrive !  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Finalement, il avait eu raison de tenir tête à ses ministres : cette promenade dans les rues de la ville ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien. Il se souvenait de ses premières impressions lorsqu'il avait aperçu les temples de Fortuna pendant un voyage avec son père : le sentiment d'être écrasé par des bâtiments d'une taille colossale, entièrement recouverts de marbre blanc, n'avait toujours pas disparu. . .  
  
Mais, à présent, il se rendait compte que la cité ne se réduisait pas qu'aux églises. Il y avait bien quelques animations – oh, rien de comparable avec celles de Pallas ! – telles qu'un jongleur, ou un cracheur de feu, au coin des ruelles, quoique la plus attractive reste le marché. Des gens, vêtus de toutes les couleurs, discutaient gaiement devant les différents étalages des marchands qui s'évertuaient à crier plus fort les uns que les autres pour attirer le plus de monde possible. . . Cela semblait assez amusant !  
  
_ ATTENTION, ATTRAPEZ LES !!! AU VOLEUR !!!!  
  
Cid fut stupéfait en voyant deux personnes, une fille-chat et une adolescente, courir, à toute vitesse, dans sa direction, poursuivies par un gros marchand qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre de se saisir des deux voleuses. . . Des soldats se précipitèrent sur les jeunes chapardeuses, un sourire aux lèvres, certains de recevoir une récompense ou une prime pour cette capture facile. . .  
  
Le prince eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un signe de tête de l'humaine avant que la chatte ne prenne son élan pour sauter par dessus les mercenaires, les déstabilisant suffisamment pour que sa camarade se glisse derrière eux en se faufilant le long d'un mur. L'un des hommes parut se reprendre et réussit à l'agripper par la cheville, mais la gamine dégaina une dague dont ne sait où pour la lui planter dans le bras. Le soldat hurla et la lâcha immédiatement. Aussitôt, les deux compagnes reprirent leur course effrénée, laissant sur place un attroupement qui n'avait rien comprit à ce qui venait de se passer !  
  
Lorsqu'elles furent assez près, le Duc de Flid put enfin les détailler – plutôt rapidement, c'est un fait – et se rendit compte qu'elles portaient presque la même tenue : un pantalon de couleur claire sous une tunique ocre/beige à laquelle était attachée une sacoche contenant, vraisemblablement, leur butin. La créature féline était visiblement la plus jeune s'il en jugeait par son visage enfantin. . . Pas plus de huit ans. . . Elle avait des cheveux sombres, quasi noirs avec des reflets bleutés, attachés dans son dos dans une queue de cheval très courte. . . Elle semblait bien connaître son ''travail'' à la vue de son attitude avec les gardes, mais la façon dont elle riait à présent en se moquant de leurs poursuivants laissait supposer qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son innocence. . .  
  
La deuxième voleuse paraissait un peu plus âgée. . . Dix ou douze ans environ. . . Ses longs cheveux roux flottaient librement dans son dos à l'exception de quatre petites tresses dont deux lui revenaient sur le front. . . Ses propres gardes du corps se décidèrent à entrer en action en voyant les cleptomanes s'approcher trop dangereusement de leur souverain.  
  
Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas prévu la tactique des jeunes filles : l'humaine décrocha son sac de sa ceinture en un clin d'œil et elle le jeta à sa coéquipière qui s'en saisit en grimpant sur le toit d'une maison. Puis, elle sauta ** littéralement ** au dessus de ses assaillants pour atterrir. . . sur Cid !  
  
Le prince, étalé sur le sol en terre battue, n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir : il avait juste aperçu quelque chose lui foncer dessus avant de recevoir un poids dans les bras et de tomber par terre sous le choc, son fardeau sur lui. Une barrière de longs cheveux sembla le couper de la réalité et il croisa le regard de l'adolescente. . . Une main se posa sur son torse, se frayant un rapide chemin sous ses vêtements, et y prit appui pour se relever sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste pour la retenir. La voleuse esquissa un sourire avant de prendre la fuite, un médaillon relié à une fine chaîne d'or serré dans son poing. . . Réflexe professionnel. . .  
  
Le Duc de Flid fut remit sur pied par Kenan qui s'assura, par une inspection minutieuse, que le garçon n'avait subit aucun préjudice, tout en lui posant une foule de questions auxquelles le jeune homme restait sans réponse. Dans son esprit, il ne voyait qu'une seule image : celle d'une prunelle étonnée, à l'éclat malicieux et taquin, dont l'iris avait une couleur rare et précieuse. . . Doré. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Appartements du prince Cid, 2 H plus tard **  
  
Alors ça, il n'en revenait pas ! Comment avait-elle osé s'en prendre à LUI ?! Comment avait-elle pu réussir à dérober SON collier ?! Celui que lui avait offert sa mère pour sa naissance en plus !  
  
Cela faisait bientôt trois quarts d'heure que l'adolescent tournait en rond comme un tigre dans sa cage, faisant les cent pas, ruminant et grognant tout ce qu'il savait contre celle qui l'avait détroussé. . . Ses domestiques commençaient très sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de leur souverain : depuis son retour, il avait juste revêtu son costume de cérémonie et il s'était muré dans le silence.  
  
_ Majesté, le grand prêtre Bégon vous attend.  
  
Le prince soupira, ennuyé de toute cette histoire. Vivement que cette fichue fête soit terminée pour qu'il puisse faire rechercher ces voleuses !  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Durant le repas et toute la visite du temple, le garçon répondit froidement aux questions du dernier disciple de Placto, tout en restant néanmoins dans les limites de la politesse. . . Il ne manquerait plus qu'il provoque le courroux de l'Eglise !  
  
_ Et voici enfin la salle de rituel. Si vous voulez bien aller vous asseoir à votre place, votre Altesse, nous pourrons bientôt commencer.  
  
Cid se dirigea vers son siège de mauvaise grâce, rechignant encore et encore sur le fait qu'il soit obligé d'assister à cette stupide cérémonie qui lui faisait perdre son temps. . . Des moines entrèrent peu à peu dans la pièce et se mirent à genoux sur le sol, en posture de prière. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le jeune prince s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul noble dans le public : certains diplomates d'Astria, de Barzam et même de Sylfraë étaient également présents. Décidément, la religion de Fortuna était nettement plus importante que ce qu'il croyait !  
  
Les quelques conversations se turent soudain quand une étrange fumée envahit la salle. La lumière baissa doucement, laissant baigner les spectateurs dans une atmosphère lourde et mystérieuse à la fois. Une musique composée de battements de tambour réguliers se fit entendre, suivie par d'autres instruments qui jouèrent une dizaine de minutes en contrepoint total avec le premier rythme. Ces deux mélodies ne semblaient absolument pas en accord, subissant sans cesse des variations de tempo ou des modulations des tambours qui imitaient à merveille le grondement d'un coup de tonnerre. . . Au bout d'un moment, cette musique suscitait un sentiment d'attente, voire même une légère anxiété, et, soudain, tout bruit cessa, laissant planer un silence inquiétant sur l'assemblée. Une petite voix brisa alors ce calme presque surnaturel : « Ne aishitara daremo ga Korunna kodoku ni naru no? Ne kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi Dakishimeteru no? Nani mo ka mo ga futari kagayaku tame Kitto. . . » Cid regarda partout dans la salle, essayant de déterminer d'où pouvait bien provenir le chant, chose quasiment impossible à cause de la résonance de la pièce. Une lumière au cœur de la fumée attira alors son attention : la lueur semblait émaner d'une statue atlante. Oh, ce n'était pas l'une de ces gigantesques sculptures qui ornaient la façade du temple, non ! Il s'agissait d'une simple statuette de la taille d'un humain, dont les vêtements étaient faits de marbre blanc, qui représentait une très jeune femme au visage triste et à la coiffure plus que complexe. . . « Kimi wo Kimi wo aishiteru Kokoro de mitsumete iru Kimi wo Kimi wo shinjiteru Samui yoru mo » La statue esquissa alors un mouvement, faisant sursauter la foule. Doucement, les yeux s'entrouvrirent, dévoilant une couleur inimaginable, tandis que la chanson continuait à s'échapper des lèvres de la figurine qui bougeaient de façon quasi hypnotique. Cid se sentit étrangement petit et faible devant l'apparition : tandis que la fille/statue se dirigeait vers l'autel, la vraie statue restait à sa place. . . et elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait, à l'exception des ailes. Il avait beau se raisonner en s'affirmant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un subterfuge des prêtres, il savait que toutes les sculptures de Fortuna dataient de l'époque lointaine où le royaume avait été fondé. . . Et que certaines étaient encore plus anciennes. . . Le visage de la jeune fille était trop similaire pour que ce soit une ruse. « Ne koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka Owari ga kuru no? Ne aozora yori mo sunda Tokimeki suteteshimau no? Kisetsu kawaru no kaze Michi wo hashiru zutto[1] » Lentement, l'incarnation de la déesse se saisit d'un couteau sacrificiel et s'entailla le bras, laissant couler quelques gouttes d'un sang rouge carmin dans un bol en nacre que vint cérémonieusement récupérer un moine très haut placé dans la hiérarchie. Un frémissement d'excitation parcourut les spectateurs qui attendaient la suite des évènements. Des prêtres mélangèrent au sang quelques herbes et plantes, dont le prince ne voulait rien savoir, avant de distribuer le breuvage aux quelques initiés de leur culte[2]. Le garçon serra les poings : il trouvait ce genre de pratique absolument barbare et rétrograde, mais, bon. . . Le peuple aimait cela, alors personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'interdire ces rites. Sans même le vouloir, le jeune homme détourna la tête de la scène, croisant le regard dégoutté de la fille/statue. . . De toute évidence, elle non plus n'appréciait guère ce genre de scène. . . Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Duc de Flid : finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas seulement été choisie pour sa beauté – il ne pouvait le nier, elle était vraiment jolie avec ses longs cheveux torsadés et ses yeux dorés à peine soulignés par un discret maquillage. . . Elle devait être juste un peu plus jeune que lui, mais ses nombreux bijoux, ainsi que sa robe blanche, cintrée à la taille, laissait deviner ses futures formes et la faisait paraître plus âgée. . . Une minute. . . DORES ?! Visiblement sa stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage puisqu'elle camoufla difficilement un éclat de rire. Elle sourit lui à son tour d'un air taquin, avant de se retourner pour suivre une femme aux yeux verts étincelants, portant la tenue des grandes prêtresses du temps. L'adulte posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de la guider hors de la pièce sous l'œil protecteur d'une femme-chat aux cheveux roses qui devait sans doute être leur garde du corps d'après les nombreuses épées qu'elle avait sur elle. Stupéfait, Cid resta totalement bouche-bée, trop perdu dans le déluge de questions qui envahissait son esprit pour écouter, même d'une oreille discrète, les discours des moines pour leurs fidèles. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Lorsqu'il rentra dans ses appartements, le prince secoua la tête : il était venu à Fortuna simplement pour des questions de diplomatie et il se retrouvait plongé en plein mystère. . . Cette fille était une énigme vivante !  
  
Jetant sa veste et ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la chambre, le garçon s'affala sur son lit en essayant de chasser la migraine qu'il sentait poindre. Son crane cogna un objet métallique et il se tendis la main pour l'attraper. Ses doigts touchèrent une chaîne qu'il s'empressa d'attirer à lui pour découvrir. . . Son médaillon ?!  
  
Cid se releva d'un coup : mais qu'est ce que son collier faisait ici ? Comment avait-il pu arriver là ?! Un courant d'air capta soudain son attention depuis quand ses servantes laissaient-elles la fenêtre de sa baie vitrée ouverte ?  
  
Courant presque, il se précipita sur le balcon, écartant rapidement le rideau qui entravait le passage. Sur le toit de la maison d'en face, une silhouette se dessinait dans le noir de la nuit, prête à s'enfuir. . .  
  
_ATTENDS !!!!  
  
La fugitive se retourna, ses longs cheveux roux virevoltant dans le vent de la soirée. . . Il devina un sourire sur ses lèvres. . . Ses vêtements n'étaient pas les mêmes que dans la matinée : elle portait une combinaison noire moulante qui lui permettait, sans doute, de se glisser plus facilement entre les ombres. . .  
  
Le cœur battant, Cid la fixa. Combien de temps ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais il avait l'impression que cela avait duré toute une vie. . . Elle lui souriait et c'était vraiment tout ce qui importait à présent. . . Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. . .  
  
_MAJESTE !!!!  
  
La jeune fille lui fit un signe d'au revoir de la main avant de lui envoyer un baiser, puis elle disparut dans les ténèbres, sautant gracieusement de toits en toits avec toute la grâce féline des hommes-chats.  
  
Au cri du Duc, les gardes s'étaient précipités dans la pièce, craignant pour la sécurité de leur souverain. Le conseiller le plus proche du monarque les avait suivi et dévisageait à présent leur jeune maître. Le garçon serrait de toutes ses forces son médaillon dans son poing et paraissait légèrement troublé.  
  
_ Kenan, nous ne partons plus.  
  
L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux : le prince avait pourtant ordonné le matin même de se tenir prêt au départ puisqu'il souhaitait retourner à Flid le plus tôt possible.  
  
_ Je. . .Je vous demande pardon votre Majesté ?  
  
Le regard glacial d'un bleu acier du jeune homme se plongea dans le sien tandis que son propriétaire répétait d'une voix tranquille :  
  
_ Nous restons à Fortuna. Et ce, pour une durée indéterminée.  
  
A suivre  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini !  
  
Alors, qui a compris qui est qui ? (Pour ceux qui me le demandent, on ne verra Folken que dans le prochain chapitre.) Des commentaires, des questions ?  
  
Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : Review, SVP !!!!  
  
[1] Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, cette chanson est celle du générique de l'animé !  
  
[2] Ne voyez là rien de répugnant ou quoi que ce soit : qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il fait à la messe le curé quand il boit le vin en disant ''ceci est le sang du Christ '' ?  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
Alors, qui commence à envisager un nouvel aspect de la religion Chrétienne ? 


End file.
